


Omovember Day 30 - Free Choice (Wetting as a Masturbation Tool)

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [21]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Masturbation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Ryan finally gets some alone time in the shower to get his rocks off.
Series: Omovember 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 12





	Omovember Day 30 - Free Choice (Wetting as a Masturbation Tool)

Ryan locks the bathroom door behind him. He definitely doesn’t want anyone walking in on him during this. He pulls his shirt off and puts it in the hamper. He puts his clean clothes on the sink and steps in the shower. He gets himself comfortable, spreading his legs.

He’s already hard in anticipation. He brings a hand down and palms at the bulge in his pants, throwing his head back in a silent moan. He pushes his palm down slightly and releases his muscles for a few seconds before tensing up again.

He can feel the warm liquid cooling against his palm. He rubs himself again and releases his muscles longer this time. He can feel the liquid traveling down his inner thigh slowly. He tenses his muscles again and his muscles almost give out instantly. His abdomen starts to physically hurt so he released one last time. He lets the liquid trail down his legs while he continues to rub his bulge.

After he finally empties his bladder he strips his pants off, letting them fall on the shower floor. His boxers join his jeans quickly after. He grips his cock and begins to move his hand up and down. His eyes fall shut and he bites his lip. He twists his hand around and he’s cumming with a low, broken moan.

As he comes back down to earth, panting, he looks down at the shower floor, with a mix of arousal and disgust. He shivers and turns the shower head on.


End file.
